iMarried Freddie!
by emma414
Summary: Sam goes forward im time and is shocked how much her life will change.
1. The Night Before

A.N: Hello everyone, I'm finally 15, but I've been away for a few days, but I'm back and ready to write! I might not be able to update for a few days coz I'm going through a bad bout of hayfever, and I have exams, deep learning days and work experience to come. Sob. Anyway, this is my brand new story, called iMarried Freddie.

Freddie POV

"Shut up Sam!" I shouted, staring her straight in her face, moving the camera away from her.

"Make me!" she retorted, swaying her head in my face. God, Sam's annoying.

I felt the camera being released from my grasp as Carly took it off me. "That's all for this iCarly!" she said into it, and turned it off.

"Freddie, turn it off!" she screamed, giving me her evil eyes. This meant she was deadly serious, and I obliged. We stopped transmitting and Carly grabbed our collars and shoved us down on the bean bags.

"You two have got to stop arguing!" she said, raising her voice. "You're ruining the show, and you always argue about the stupidest things. Who cares about who is better, Plain White T's or Cuddlefish?"

"Cuddlefish!" Sam bellowed, leaning right against my ear. I moved away but lost my balance, and did a roll off the bean bag, and Sam burst out laughing. I recovered and sat slowly back down.

I gave her evils and she did the same, but the giggles got the best of her again. I suppose it was kinds funny, and she did look cute when she laughed.

OMFG. I just called Sam cute. I think I'm ill. I held my stomach as if waiting for the thought to come up out of me. "You ok?" someone asked, and I looked up to see Sam stroking my shoulder. I stared at the hand on my shoulder, until she realised what she was doing and pulled away like lightning. Wow. That was weird.

There was an awkward silence for a long while, but Carly managed to break it. "Anyone fancy a Peppy Cola?" We both agreed and went downstairs. Carly opened the fridge and got out the drinks and some popcorn, and came to sit with us on the couch to watch Dancing With The Stars.

She gave me the Peppy Colas and I took them gratefully. Sam was sat next to me so I passed one to her, and my fingers lightly grazed hers. She took it quickly and stared at the screen. I pressed my fingers hard, trying to rid them of this new tingly sensation.

The show started and we watched it in silence. It was time for me to go home and I hugged Carly goodbye. Sam punched me lightly on the arm and I walked through to my apartment.

Sam POV

Carly beckoned me to come and sit down because the show was back on. We waited for the show to finish and I asked Carly if I could stay the night. She agreed and told Spencer. He emerged from his room and grabbed some juice. "Don't stay up too late, you guys have school tomorrow!" he said, and bounded back into his room. We heard a painful crash and asked him if he was ok. He replied: "I'm fine!" and fell onto his bed, the springs creaking beneath his weight.

I lay sprawled on the sofa, and Carly lay down too. I grabbed the blanket that covered the couch, and laid it over me and Carly. "Can I ask you a question?" Carly asked, taking a sip of her Peppy Cola.

"Sure," I replied, unsure of what she was going to ask me.

"Why do you always fight with Freddie?" she said.

I scoffed, and said: "Because he annoys me, and he's a nub, and he's weird, and his butt is oddly shaped."

Carl gaped at me, mouth wide open. I gaped back, mimicking her look. Then I realised what I had just said. My eyes grew wide.

"OMG, you've been looking at Freddie's butt?" Carly asked, leaning forward, desperate to nick any deets from me.

"No," I replied, laughing it off, but I knew she had caught me.

"You have," she said, pointing and teasing me. It was working and I was starting to get angry. "Ok, so I did today, but only coz I wanted some food and his butt was that big it was in my way," I said, breathing out deeply to try to contain myself.

"Face it, you like Freddie's butt," Carly giggled, and I desperately tried to think of something to change the subject. I decided on Griffin, after all, he had been out with Carly and everyone knew he still fancied her.

"Ok, my turn," I started, and Carly leaned back, as if trying to avoid the question. "Do you still like Griffin?" I asked.

She replied: "I dunno. I mean, he is so gorgeous and he has amazing abs, but I dunno if I'm over the whole Pee-Wee babies thing." She looked up, thinking deeply. I was getting impatient and clapped my hands together violently in front of her face. "You still like him, don't you?" I teased, getting her back for earlier.

"Ok, Ok," she conceded, holding her hands up. "Yeah, I do, but he is fit, isn't he?"

I giggled and replied: "Yeah, yeah he is."

We spent the rest of the night talking and giggling about lots of things, especially Griffin and the size of his certain body parts. The laughter finally died down, and we turned the TV off, and fell asleep on the warm comfy couch.

A.N: That's all for now, 3 reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	2. What The Hell!

A.N: Thank you very much for all the reviews. They really mean a lot and they also help me to improve as a writer. Anyway, here's the second chapter.

Sam POV

I groaned as my eyes adjusted to the bright light streaming in through the window. I blinked them open and looked cautiously round the room. I was in a bed in a room that I'd never seen before, but I swear I slept at Carly's on her couch. Weird.

I dragged myself out of the bed, and put a dressing gown on. I decided to explore, curiosity taking over. There was a large, white door to the right of the bed. I opened it and gasped in shock.

It was a luxurious en-suite bathroom, complete with all the mod cons. I had no idea where all this had come from, but I was determined to make the most of it. Leaving the water running, I undressed myself and tossed the clothes out of the room. The bath filled quickly and I hopped inside, and completely relaxed as I savoured the heat and calmness of the water.

I started to surrender to the water, sinking into the bath. I gasped when a TV popped out from nowhere on the opposite wall. I didn't complain, and started to watch. All of a sudden, I heard a loud clang and sat bolt upright in the tub, accidentally spilling some water out of it. The banging continued and a heard a shout of: "Stop it Holly!" the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

After that, there was some muffled crying and it sounded like Holly – whoever she was – was being soothed. I relaxed back into the bath, and began to wash myself. I stayed in there until the water temperature dropped significantly. I tried to get out, but my body wouldn't let me.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned the TV off, trying to tell who it was. My heart was thundering in my chest, and I held my breath. The footsteps got quieter so I relaxed once more into the bath.

Suddenly, I heard a smack behind me, and I turned round in shock. OMG. A man was stood there, grinning at me, smiling at me, looking at me. I got out as quickly as I could, and grabbed a towel to cover myself.

He started to walk towards me, and he had a flirty look on his face. I backed into a corner, and slid down to the floor. I looked around in desperation, looking for a weapon to defend myself. "Wh-w-wha-what do you want?" I stammered, scared of what he was going to do to me.

His expression softened, however, and it turned into a look of confusion. "Baby, what are you on about?" he asked, frowning.

"WHAT AM I ON ABOUT?" I screamed. "YOU WERE ABOUT TO ATTACK ME?"

He reached his arms out, trying to touch me. But I managed to find something, and I hit harshly over the head with it. He fell to the ground, but he quickly recovered. "What the hell Sam?" he yelled.

He knew my name. I raised it again, ready to strike him. But he grabbed my arms in a warm but comforting way. My muscles went limp in his arms and I dropped the toothbrush I hit him with. He chuckled. "Come on Sam," he said reassuringly, and he dragged me out the bathroom, despite my protests.

He managed to sit me down on the bed, and he tried to check my forehead, but I kept batting his hand away. This only made him laugh more. "Still as feisty as ever," he laughed, and tried to wrap his arms around me, but I jumped off the bed, startled.

"Who are you?" I said, staring him straight in the eyes. He stared back, and replied: "Sweetie, how can you not know who I am?"

"Who are you?" I repeated, trying to get some sort of authority over him, but he just stared at me blank.

"Who are you?" I screeched, letting tears fall down my cheeks. He saw this immediately and tried to console me, but I wouldn't let him. He admitted defeat and held his hands up. "Ok Sam, ok. It's me Freddie, your husband."

I. Married. Freddie. Freddie. All of people. Freddie. Freddork. Frederfer. OMG. "I married you?" I shrieked. He burst out laughing and replied: "Yeah, I can't believe it either." He moved to hug me, and this time I accepted, still unable to believe what was happening. He rubbed my back slowly, and nuzzled his face in my hair. I giggled and pulled away, and he wiped my tears. He checked my forehead, and said that I was a little hot and needed a lie down.

I obeyed and got in bed, when the door was slammed open and a small girl ran through, laughing her cute little head off. The man I now knew as Freddie picked her up and spun her round, which made her giggle more. He grinned at her, at put her back down. "Holly, you need to be getting ready for school, and get your brother up aswell, ok?" he asked her.

I sat upright and stared, wide - eyed at the little girl. She was my little girl. My little girl. I held my head, and fell into the snugness of the bed, and saw nothing but black.

A.N: That's all for now, 4 more reviews and I'll update! I know it's a little short, but I'll make it longer if I update! Emma xoxo


	3. Seeing Carly

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Sam POV

The blackness of my eyes was suddenly disturbed by a harsh white light in my view. I blinked my eyes open and saw hands covering my cheeks, and the person who they belonged to. The image was a blur. I felt disorientated and ill. I turned to the side of the bed and vomited on the dark carpet.

My eyes adjusted and the image became clearer. I saw that it was Freddie but he was further away because of the vomit. He looked at me and saw that I was fully awake. Smiling, he came back towards me but avoided the sick. He held my face for a moment and left to get some cleaning equipment for the vomit.

I tried to lift myself and sit up, but I still felt dizzy and strange. I rested back on the bed and Freddie came back soon after. He cleaned the sick away and sprayed the room, but the smell was still present. He wiped my face to rid me of the taste. I tried again to sit up and I was successful. I rested my back on the pillow, and Freddie came to sit on the bed next to me.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you sick?" he asked, stroking my arm, concerned.

"I don't know," I replied, looking strangely at his hand on my arm.

His eyes lit up quickly. "You're not pregnant, are you?" he asked, smiling.

I smacked him as hard as I could with a pillow. "No I'm not!"

He laughed as I hit him again. "Stop it!" he laughed, trying to avoid it bit failing. He clambered further onto the bed, and was perched on the top of me. He stopped smiling at me, and stared deep into my eyes. He moved to kiss me, and placed his lips on mine.

I lay there, rigid, not knowing what to do. He noticed that I seemed uncomfortable and he pulled away, and looked at me with a puzzling expression. It was an awkward moment, and he got off me and mumbled something about going downstairs.

I got up and looked into the wardrobe near the window. I opened the door and gasped when I saw it was a door to a room. I timidly stepped into the room, and saw hundreds of little cupboards and drawers, painted white.

I pulled one of the handles and it wouldn't budge. Confused, I searched the room for some sort of remote. I pressed one of the buttons hard and I heard some sort of movement. I spun round and saw that a row of shoes had suddenly appeared. There were hundreds of pairs, scattered on the rows. It was a mess, but they all still looked heaven.

I laughed in shock, and I tried some on. They fit perfectly and I explored the rest of the walk-in wardrobe. The time flew by and I was distracted by the sound of a phone. I hurried into the bedroom and saw the phone lying on the ornate bedside table. I reached it just before it turned off, and answered. "Hello?"

"Sam, OMG you'll never guess what," someone shrieked down the phone. I let out a sigh of relief when I realised who it was. It was Carly.

"Carly, what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Forget it Sam, I'm on my way," she said, and rudely hung up the phone. I pulled a face at the phone and threw it across the room. I finished my exploration of the walk-in wardrobe, and grabbed some clothes. I dressed and went downstairs, the staircase creaking against my weight.

I didn't realise how big the house was until I investigated the rest of the house. It was massive, with at least 7 rooms downstairs alone. The kitchen was amazing, with everything technological built into the cabinets. I grabbed a bottle of cold water and had a drink. It was refreshing and flushed away the weird taste in my mouth. There was some food left out on the table, and a yellow pos-it note beside it.

It read: _Off to work babe. I'll see you later tonight. Get well soon. Love F xxx_

I smiled at it and left it on the table while I ate the food he had left. Placing the dishes in the dishwasher, I saw a drawing of some stick people. There were labelled "Mommy and Daddy" and had a signature at the bottom. I moved in closer to read it and saw it read "By Holly."

This was drawn by my little girl. I held it close to my chest and went to sit in the living room. The TV was massive, occupying the vast majority of the wall. I switched it on and relaxed. I started to drift away back to sleep, but I was interrupted by a loud, sharp knock at the door.

I reluctantly heaved myself off of the couch, and looked through the keyhole to see who it was. It was Carly. I knew instantly. I opened the door and let her in.

She hadn't changed. Her hair was still curly, long and black. Her skin looked older, but still youthful. Her eyes were as sparkly as ever. Her clothes looked classy and posh. The only difference was the cute little boy in her arms. She waved her bangle-covered arms in front of me, trying to get my attention. I blinked out of my trance and she hugged me tightly. I returned the hug, but not as excitedly.

She pulled away, and came inside the living room. We sat down together and there was an awkward silence with Carly smiling delightedly, then I remembered why she was there. "So, you said on the phone you had news?" I asked.

She squealed and jumped on the couch, startling me. "Well…I'm pregnant!" she screamed.

I grinned and replied: "Congratulations!" and hugged her. We stood up and dance together. After a while, we managed to calm down and I asked So, who's the father?"

Carly looked at me like I'd just died and come back to life. "It's my husband, Griffin. Who else would it be?" she answered, still staring at me confused.

"Oh, ok. Who's this?" I inquired, pulling a face at the little boy, and he laughed back.

"It's Archie, mine and Griffin's son. Sam, are you ok?" she asked, putting her arm around me.

"I'm fine," I said, rubbing my head. "It's just that I've been a bit sick this morning."

Carly's eyes lit up. "You're not pregnant too, are you?"

I threw a cushion at her. "Urgh, why does everyone think that?"

Carly just laughed, and we sat there all afternoon, laughing and giggling our heads off.

A.N: That's all, but 5 reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	4. Freddie Comes Home

A.N: I still don't own iCarly. Thank you so much everyone, this story is the most popular one I've done. It really means a lot to see what you all have to say.

Sam POV

Carly was still at mine and Freddie's house, and we still couldn't stop laughing. 'OMG Sam, do you remember the lists?'

I stared back at her, puzzled and confused. 'What lists?'

Carly nudged me lightly on the arm and smiled mischievously at me. 'Come on Sam, the lists we made of what we were going to before we turned 40.'

I nodded and went along with it, but inside I was still confused. 'Oh, that list,' I said, rolling my eyes.

Carly giggled and grabbed my hand. 'Come on,' she said, and pulled me hard from the warm, comfy couch. We hurried up the stairs, Carly almost dragging me behind her. She was fast considering she was pregnant.

She forced the doors open to my bedroom, and began scuffling through the drawers. 'What are you doing?' I asked.

'Looking for yours and Freddie's lists.' She continued the search and triumphantly pulled out 2 worn-out pieces of paper. 'Aha!' she said, pleased that she had found it.

I was invited to sit on the bed next to her, and I accepted. Carly unwrapped the papers and put them on the bed. We both towered over the papers, and I examined what they said.

At the top of each one, was simply the words 'Sam' and 'Freddie', and below was a list of things. Mine: 1. To have eaten at least one piece of every different type of bacon in the world.

Freddie's: 1. To become a top TV and technical producer working on NBC.

I laughed at my first one, and so did Carly. She took a pen from her designer bag and drew a neat line through it. 'You did that one, and so that's gone,' she said. We heard the faint vibration of a cellphone and Carly checked it. Her face fell. 'Shit, I gotta meet Griffin. I'll see ya tomorrow at work, okay?' I nodded and we said our goodbyes, and she left the house with Archie in tow.

I lay back down on the comfy bed and I thought about how all this could've happened, but I honestly had no idea. But for some reason, I was starting to like it. The idea of being Freddie's girlfriend intrigued me. I decided to occupy my time wisely and dived into the fridge, grabbing every single piece of food I could find.

I lolled in front of the sofa, tucking in happily to a full tub of delicious chocolate flavour ice cream. I placed the spoon in my mouth and swallowed, but some fell down and landed on the cream sofa. I cursed and frantically began to rub the stain off the sofa, but it only managed to make things worse.

I heard the faint click of the door latch opening and searched round for some sort of cover to hide the stain. A couple of voices could be heard, and it sounded as if they were arguing. I couldn't find anything decent, so I settled on a cushion, and sat down on it. The living room door opened and Freddie appeared, looking at me puzzled, eyebrows raised.

I stared at him with a guilty conscience and he chuckled. He lightly patted my hair and asked: 'Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better?'

'Yeah, a bit,' I replied, 'but I still feel a bit cold.'

He left the room, heard some hysterical laughter and within moments came back with a

blanket, and he covered me with it, before kissing my forehead. I smiled and snuggled into the blanket. 'Carly came round today with Archie,' I told him, and he asked: 'What did you talk about?'

'The usual and she told me she was pregnant.' Freddie grinned at this and grabbed his phone. He text Carly saying congratulations and then sat down next to me. "I picked the kids up from school coz I thought you needed a rest," he said, stroking my hair. I looked up and thanked him, when I heard the harsh, loud banging of something from the kitchen.

Freddie exchanged a look of worry with me, and he raced into the kitchen. I got up as quickly as I could but was severely bloated. I opened the door and saw the blender was on the floor and Holly was stood there, happily licking chocolate off her fingers. I laughed and cleaned her face.

Freddie emerged from behind the table and grunted as he picked up our son. He looked exactly like Freddie, his black hair draped across his head, and he had his shiny brown eyes. He too was licking chocolate off his fingers. "Come on Jack; let's go get you washed up, ok?" Freddie asked, and Jack snuggled close against the chest of his father.

I picked Holly up and took her upstairs to get washed in the other bathroom, using the shower head to rid her hair of the sticky chocolate. She giggled when I sprayed the water at her and tried to avoid it. After much fighting, both of the kids were dressed and in bed, and I slumped down onto the bed, exhausted.

Freddie came in the bedroom soon after, changed into pajamas. He wore plain grey bottoms and a white vest which fitted him well. In his hand, he had a bottle of wine with two glasses. He pulled out the cork of the bottle and the aroma filled the vast room.

I started to gag, and I stumbled off the bed to the en-suite. I slammed open the door and raced to the sink, where I violently threw up. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Freddie in the mirror above. He held my hair while I finished, and when I was done he wiped my face. "Baby, we need to get you to a doctor tomorrow," he stated, and I nodded.

I was too weak to move so Freddie cradled me in his arms and carried me to the bed. He tucked me in and moved the wine bottle out the room. He got in with me and held me in his arms while I slept.

A.N: 5 more reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	5. At The Water Park

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Freddie POV

I awoke to the sound of Sam, softly snoring in my arms. I gave a light chuckle and stroked her luscious hair, resting my chin against her head. She slowly stirred and she groaned, waking up. She looked up and grinned at me. "Hello gorgeous," I laughed, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She smiled at me and sighed: "Hi Freddie," then she snuggled back into my chest. I pulled her closer to hug her. "Baby, I'm gonna ring the doctor to arrange an appointment," I said, and she nodded, her face rubbing against my chest.

"What time is it?" she asked stroking my arm.

I looked over at the alarm clock and replied: "It's 10, babe."

Suddenly, she pushed hard on my chest, and I grunted in pain, but she ignored me. "What about the kids? They have to be at school!" she freaked, and fumbled with the covers to get out of the bed.

I laughed and pulled her back down onto me. "Baby, it's Saturday," I chuckled, and she hit me with a pillow, and rested back on me.

We lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence, when it was disturbed suddenly with a bang. Sam and I looked at each other in alarm and we leapt out of the bed, running straight for the kids rooms. Sam went in Jack's and saw that he was fine, sleeping like a little angel. I ran to Holly's and saw her lying on the floor crying, and it tore my heart to shreds.

She looked up at me, tears shining in her little blue eyes. I picked her up and she hugged me while I caressed her hair and spoke soothingly into her ear. She moved away and looked past my shoulder. I turned to see Sam standing in the doorway, with tears in her eyes aswell.

She walked up to us and wiped Holly's tears away. I asked her: "What happened?" She snuffled noisily and replied simply: "I fell."

Sam cooed at her, and kissed her head. I asked Sam: "How's Jack?" and she told me he was fine.

We waited for Jack to wake up, and went downstairs together for breakfast. Sam sat with the kids while I cooked. I could hear her soft, golden laughter as she played with them. I smiled, thinking of how lucky I was to have someone like Sam.

I gave them breakfast, and we ate as a family. Holly and Jack managed to get the food on their pyjamas (they're very messy eaters, I wonder who they get it from) and we took them upstairs to get changed.

We decided to treat the kids to a day trip to the water park, and while Sam got the kids ready, I rang the doctor to arrange an appointment. He wasn't available that day so I sorted one out for the following Monday. Sam and the kids had finished getting ready, and we crammed the car with all our swimming costumes and some spare clothes.

Sam played I spy with the kids while I drove. We ate lunch on the way there to give it time to digest before we went on the rides. We arrived at about 1 o'clock and chose our places. We changed as quickly as we could and I saw Sam appear from the changing rooms. She looked incredible. The red bikini she wore clung to her in all the right places, and showed off her amazing body perfectly. Holly started to jump up and down with excitement when she saw the wave machine, but she was too young to go on it.

Instead, I chose to take the family on the lazy river. I walked into the cool, refreshing water and grabbed a rubber ring. Sam was close behind, holding Jack in her arms. I put Holly in a rubber ring, and took Jack while Sam got in one. She tried but failed, and fell into the water. Holly and Jack giggled their cute little heads off. Sam emerged from the water soon after she fell in, but she looked embarrassed. I put Jack into another rubber ring, and waddled through the water to Sam. I hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately. We laughed as the kids made vomiting noises.

We stayed on the lazy river for quite a while, and came out all wrinkled. I decided that it was time that me and Sam had some us time, so we took the kids to the children's swim lesson.

We went back to our place to sit down, but I wanted to go on the wave machine. Sam relaxed on a sun lounger and started to read a book. I took it off her, and she gave me a look of disgust. I laughed, and kissed her. "Come on!" I begged, dragging her out with me.

She giggled and agreed to come with me. "Ok then," she replied, and we ran into the water together hand in hand, like the end of a movie. We got in deep enough, and were thrown by the force of the wave.

We laughed with delight as we were thrown all over the place, splashing each other all the time. I moved Sam towards me so she wouldn't hit the person behind her, and she surprised me by kissing me passionately. I opened my mouth deepened the kiss. We pulled away and each took deep breaths, then stared into each other's eyes, and giggled together.

We got out, looking even more wrinkled than before. I went to pick the kids up from their lesson, and Holly told us all about it. Sam picked up all our bags, and we changed soon after. We found the car, and drove back home. Sam made us a couple of sandwiches each for tea, and afterwards we sat in the garden watching the kids play catch.

After a while, they coaxed us into joining them, and Sam decided to play with a Frisbee instead. We played for ages, falling about all over the place. We put the kids to sleep, and went back outside to sit on the hammock. Sam cuddled against me, and I wrapped my arm around her.

We lay there, sharing Sam's Ipod, listening to music. It was getting late, so we went back inside. Sam changed into her pyjamas, and we cleaned our teeth. We looked at each other in the mirror, and I lightly kissed Sam's bare shoulder. She leaned her head towards mine, and I kissed her behind her ear. She giggled and we got into the bed, and kissed and held each other, until we both fell asleep.

A.N: 5 more reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	6. Sunday and Doctor's Appointment

A.N: I still don't own iCarly. Thank you so much for reviewing, it really helps me to improve as a writer.

Sam POV

I was awoken by the movement of Freddie's hard, toned chest. I stirred in his arms, and slowly opened my eyes. He had moved over the other side of the bed, and was talking on the phone. He laughed and said: "Ok, we'll bring the kids and meet you there," then hung up the phone.

He looked down at me and brushed a hair out of my face. "Who was that?" I asked, as Freddie cuddled me close.

"It was Carly. She said we could take the kids out today to the park with her, Griffin and Archie."

"Ok," I nodded, and I snuggled back into the warmth and comfort of the bed. But this didn't last long, as Holly came running into the room, and bounced happily on the bed. "What we doing today, Mommy?" she asked, clutching her little teddy bear.

"We're seeing Auntie Carly and Uncle Griffin today," I replied, and she grinned at me, and then hauled me out of bed. I laughed and did as I was told. Freddie got out of the bed soon after and went to get Jack.

We ate breakfast and got the kids ready. Holly was wearing a cute little sundress and little white pumps, and Jack had on his "iCarly" t-shirt on. I changed into a simple vest and shorts and Freddie did the same.

We agreed to meet Carly, Griffin and Archie at the park. It took us 10 minutes to get there, and Holly ran out of the car and embraced Carly tightly. She was wearing a dress with shorts, and was holding Archie in her arms. I caught up with her and Freddie arrived later with Jack in his pram. I hugged Carly tightly and she did the same to Freddie.

"Hey Jack," she cooed, pulling a funny face. Jack giggled and Freddie kissed him on the head.

"How you feeling?" she asked, stroking my arm.

I pulled a face and replied: "Ok, I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow."

She nodded and took Holly by the hand. We supervised them while they ran around the play park, having the times of their lives. Freddie took them for an ice-cream and we sat down on a bench. "Where's Griffin?" I asked. "I thought he was coming with us."

Carly's face fell. "He had to go to the office. They needed him to sort out something to do with the ICT systems."

I held her hand in a soothing and reassuring way. "Hey, there's nothing to worry about."

She nodded and flicked a piece of hair out of her face. "I know. I think it's just my hormones taking over."

I laughed and Freddie returned with the kids and the ice creams. We stayed there for a couple more hours then said our goodbyes.

Freddie POV

Sam opened the door to our house and the kids ran through. I parked the car and slung the keys on the side table. The phone was bleeping with "2 new messages" and I pressed the button.

The speaker blared out: "Hello Freddie, it's me, your mother. I'm gonna pop round later tonight and give you Holly's birthday present before I head to fencing."

The message ended and I deleted it. The next one was from the doctors confirming Sam's appointment the next day at 12 o'clock. I shrugged my coat off and dragged myself into the living room. Sam was sat there with Jack and Holly's heads on her lap.

I sat next to them and Sam moved Jack so she could rest on me. Holly climbed down from the sofa and turned the telly on. We were in the middle of American Idol, when I heard the doorbell ring.

I heaved myself off the sofa and opened the door. My mom was stood there, cradling a large package. She beamed at me, and hugged me tightly. "Hello Freddie," she grinned.

"Hey Mom," I laughed, and motioned for her to enter the house. She accepted and embraced Sam. No matter how many times she did that, I or Sam would never get used to it. I saw her laugh over my mom's shoulder and I went to the kitchen to make some drinks.

I got back and my mom was playing with Jack, and he exploded into a fit of laughter. I gave Mom her drink and Sam told me what they were talking about. "At least you're seeing the doctor soon, though," she said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Sam replied.

"Anyway, Holly sweetheart, I have something for you," she teased. Holly looked up from the telly and saw a large present in her grandmother's hand. Her eyes lit up and she clambered over Sam and narrowly avoided Jack.

"Thank you, Grandma," she beamed, and tried to rip open the packaging, but Mom pulled it ever so slightly away. "Ah-ah-ah, not until your birthday next week," she chuckled, and Holly pulled away with a stroppy face. She laughed and looked at her watch. "I better be going, I'll see you soon." She left the house and we all went to bed.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

Sam POV

I woke early and got dressed, leaving Freddie snoozing in the bed. I went downstairs and looked at our food, but I didn't feel like eating. I closed the fridge in frustration and turned around to see Freddie fully dressed. "You ok?" he asked, hugging me tightly.

I returned the embrace and replied: "Yeah, I just don't really feel like eating."

We took the kids to Freddie's mom, and headed to the doctors. We sat in the waiting room but I was uneasy, twiddling my fingers. Freddie held my hand in a comforting gesture to calm me down. I smiled at him and the nurse called us in.

We sat down and then we explained my symptoms. She considered the observations that we had made, and told me to make a urine sample. I decided to do it straight away and returned a couple of minutes later. Handing the full bottle to the doctor, she placed a medical stick inside it.

She stared at the stick for what seemed like forever, and Freddie tightened his grip on my hand. The doctor stared me in the eyes and said: "Sam, you're pregnant."

A.N: Finally lol! 5 reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	7. The UltraSound Scan

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Sam POV

I sat there, rigid, stuck to my own seat. I was pregnant. With Freddie's baby. It was a shock, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't help smiling. I looked at Freddie to see his reaction, and he was grinning ear to ear. He stood and bid goodbye to the doctor, and I followed him out.

We closed the door and Freddie wrapped his toned arms around my waist and lifted me up. He spun me round and I giggled with delight. "We're having a baby," he stated, and laughed happily.

"I know," I replied, and I kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss in kind and he let me down gently. He cuddled me and together we walked to the car. Freddie started the car when we could hear the faint vibration of his phone. It was a text from his mom, asking if she could keep the kids for a little longer. We said it was fine, and then headed off back home.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

We sat in the hammock outside and I rested my head on Freddie's shoulder. He held me close and kissed the top of my head. "So," I asked, "would you like a boy or a girl?"

"Healthy," I replied, twiddling his fingers. "What about you?" I asked, looking up at him.

He stared back down at me and answered: "Honestly? I don't mind as long as you're happy," he smiled and kissed me lovingly.

I snuggled in close to Freddie, breathing in his sweet smell and listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "Freddie, you are the best husband any girl could ever hope for. I'm so lucky to have you. But seriously, all the girls in the world, and you settled for me? Why?"

He lifted my chin up with his hand and stroked my cheek. "Because Sam, although I said I hated you, I never meant it. And you're the only girl I've ever met who's appreciated me for who I am. You respect me. And also, you're beautiful, smart, sexy, caring, kind and absolutely bloody gorgeous," he replied, and I giggled and kissed him on the lips.

He smiled back at me and caressed my hair. I cuddled into him and he pulled me closer. "How do we tell the kids?" I asked.

Freddie remained silent, thinking about my question. I stared back at him and he grinned. "No idea," he laughed. He moved off the hammock and I nearly fell off. Freddie grabbed me before I could hit the ground and pulled me up, looking at me with a concerned look of his face. "You ok?" he asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," I laughed, shrugging him off. His face softened into a smile, and he tenderly stroked my stomach.

We went back inside and Freddie started to cook some tea. I kissed his shoulder and hugged him, while he held my hands. "Need any help, honey?" I asked.

"There's a bottle of lemonade in the fridge, we may aswell finish it off," he answered. I go the drinks out and laid the table. Freddie put the plates on the table, and lit a candle in the centre. We ate the food and talked all the time, caressing each other's hands across the table.

Freddie POV

We cleared the table away, and the phone rang. Sam picked it up, and hung up about a minute later. "Who was it?" I asked, busying myself by washing the used dishes.

She replied: "It was the kids. They were asking if they could stay the night."

Sam told me she said it was fine, and we headed upstairs to bed. Sam had a refreshing shower and washed herself. She got back out and dried. Grabbing her pyjamas, she started to change into them, but I stopped her.

I wrapped his arms around her towel-wrapped body and kissed her passionately; she returned the kiss and gave a little moan of pleasure. I smiled through the kiss and pulled away.

"Baby, seen as you're pregnant, this could possibly be the last night that we…you know…. for a very long time" I said, letting my fingers traipse up and down her stomach.

She laughed and pulled herself closer to me. "I know," she replied, "so we better make the most of it," she giggled, and dragged me onto the bed.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

We lay there in the afterglow the following morning, covered by the thin white linen sheets. Sam looked like an angel, sleeping beside me with her head on my chest. I kissed her head, and cuddled her close. Stirring in my arms, she looked up at me and smiled. "Hey baby," I said, brushing a hair out of her beautiful face.

She groaned and sighed: "Hi. Are you going to work today?"

"No," I replied. "I don't go back to work till we start filming the new season, and that doesn't start till next month."

She grinned and kissed me on the cheek. "Good, I have you all to myself for a whole month."

"Great," I moaned. "You are your pregnancy hormones for a month."

She pulled a face of mock horror and whacked me hard with a pillow. I chuckled and held her close. I looked at her, getting lost in her mystical eyes, when the noise of the phone woke me up. It was from the doctors, saying that we could go and see the ultrasound of the baby today at 12.

We dressed and ate together, and on the way, we picked the kids up. Holly constantly asked us where we were going, whereas Jack seemed happy playing with his toy car.

Arriving at the centre, we got out of the car, and sat in the waiting room. I held her hand while we waited. We were called through quickly and Sam lay on the table.

The doctor entered into the room, and Sam pulled her top up. The doctor applied the gel onto Sam's slightly bloated stomach. The kids, Sam and I sat staring at the screen with great anticipation. The machine was started, and put onto Sam's stomach. Within seconds, a small shape was visible, moving in tune with Sam's breathing.

"Wow," Holly said, mesmerised, her eyes glued to the screen.

"That's your little brother or sister in there," I said to Jack, pointing at the screen. He stared at me with a goofy smile. Sam lay there, and tears of joy began to form in her eyes. He turned to me, and I wiped the tears away, but some of my own started to fall.

A.N: 5 more reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	8. Sam's Doubts

A.N: I still don't own iCarly. My exams are finally finished, wahoo! No more horrible 2 ½ hour exams! Thank you so much for reviewing, you have no idea how much they all mean to me.

Sam POV

I clutched the picture of the ultrasound scan close to my chest, and leaned on Freddie's shoulder as he drove. I thought of what was going to happen now, the sickness getting worse, the mood swings, and swollen ankles. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the good things, but I can't deny that I didn't have my doubts.

This may be my third child, but it's first one I'll remember giving birth to, I thought. I had no recollection of my waters breaking, the shock of it actually happening, and the pain and agony of childbirth. I had no idea what it actually felt like. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach and instinctively moved to hold it.

Freddie pulled up outside our house, and noticed me looking uneasy. He unclipped my seatbelt and I moved to get out, but I winced with the pain. He pulled a face of concern at me and placed his hand over mine on my stomach. "Is it kicking?" he asked.

"I dunno," I replied, "but it's doing something." Freddie chuckled at me and helped me out of the car. I waddled inside the house, and Freddie offered to cook for the kids. I thanked him, and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed bright pink, and I giggled. Slumping down onto the sofa, I kicked my shoes off and rested my feet on the footrest in front of me, exhausted.

I could hear the kids arguing over something, and hobbled into the kitchen. Freddie saw me walk in and he pulled a seat out for me. I took it gratefully and sat down. He gave me a sandwich, and I ate like never before. He stared at me in disbelief while I ate. I pulled a guilty face and he shook his head, laughing. He ate aswell and took the kids upstairs.

It took a while but he managed to wash them and dress them for bed. I put the picture of the baby on the fridge and tenderly stroked it. This was our baby. My baby. I stroked the picture again and wiped the little tears of joy from my cheeks. I heard the racket of the kids bounding down the stairs, and braced myself. Instead, I felt some hands on my shoulders.

I turned to see Freddie holding me tight. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the double beat of his heart. He stroked my hair and kissed it lightly. "You ok, sweetie?" he asked, tightening his grip on my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his back and replied: "Yeah, I just can't believe that we're actually having a baby."

Freddie pulled away and looked at me with a confused expression. "Baby, we've had 2 babies before. What do you mean?"

I forgot that he didn't know how all this had really happened. "I mean…no matter how many kids we have… I'll just never get used to it."

"I understand," he replied, and he pulled me closer to him. We stood there enjoying the moment, but Holly ran through and hugged us both. We laughed, and Freddie picked her up, to which she giggled. "Hey Holly," he cooed.

Holly kissed her daddy on the cheek and Freddie smiled. She asked in a quiet voice: "Do we have food?" she simply asked, smiling mischievously.

I giggled and nodded. "Sit back down in the living room, and I'll bring some through," I replied.

Freddie released Holly and she ran back through to the living room, with Freddie watching her go. I grabbed some popcorn from the counter, and moved to put some glasses and a bottle of coke on a tray. Freddie picked it up, and I asked: "What are you doing? I can carry it through."

He laughed and answered: "Baby, you know how overprotective I get when you're pregnant." We went and sat in the living room and the kids turned on the telly. We watched Glee, and it was the season finale.

The kids were attempting to sing along but failing; I couldn't help but laugh. The programme continued and it got to the part where Quinn's waters broke. My breathing began to quicken, and I felt a faint layer of sweat on my palms. It showed her giving birth, and she looked in absolute agony. Little droplets of tears fell down my cheeks, but these weren't tears of joy. These were tears of fear.

I didn't notice that Jack was staring at me, until I moved to wipe the tears. Freddie noticed Jack's weird stare and followed his gaze. He lifted my chin and moved my head to face his.

"Hey, come here, what's wrong?" he said, and he rested his chin on my head. I nuzzled my face into his chest, obscuring his view of my face. I stayed like that until the show ended, and we took the kids to bed in silence. I read them a story and tucked Jack in bed, while Freddie did the same to Holly.

I changed into my pyjamas and slumped onto the bed, allowing the white sheets engulf me in comfort. I got in the duvet and put my arms underneath the pillow. I felt Freddie's arms wrap around my waist and I turned to face him. "Hi," I sighed.

He caressed my face and drew an imaginary line from my hairline to my chin. I followed the line with my eyes and he replied: "Are you sure you're ok? Ever since we got back from the doctors, you've seemed a bit off and in your own little world. If something's wrong, you know you can tell me."

He kissed my cheek and I ran my hand through his hair. I answered: "I'm fine, Freddie. It's just that I've forgotten how childbirth felt and I feel scared to do it again." Freddie stroked my cheek while I spoke.

"Baby, I'll be there for you, I promise," he said, and he kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss and deepened it. He pulled away and lightly kissed my shoulders. I held him close to me and he kissed me one last time, before allowing me to sleep soundly within his warm arms.

A.N: 5 reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	9. The Intruder

A.N: I still don't own iCarly. If I did, this story would air!

Sam POV

I slowly opened my eyes and allowed them to adjust to the morning light which was streaming in through the gap in the curtains. I tried to move out of the bed, but I felt Freddie's arm pull me back down. I fell back into the snug bed and turned round to see Freddie smiling at me. "Hey sweetheart," he said sleepily, kissing me lightly on the forehead. I smiled and moved closer to him.

"Hi," I replied, nuzzling my nose against him. He giggled, and kissed me again. "How are we feeling?" he asked, and he caressed her stomach.

"Ok, I think I felt a kick last night, I dunno," I replied. His eyes lit up and he grinned. "You look even more beautiful when you're pregnant, you know," he said, still stroking my stomach.

"Are you kidding? I look like a boat," I retorted, and Freddie laughed.

"Still beautiful," he chuckled, and he kissed my stomach. I smiled and stroked the side of his face when he looked back up. He smiled and kissed my palm. I felt the bed springs push back up as he got up to go to the bathroom. I did the same, and opened the door to the room. I heard the faint trickling of the water drumming in the shower.

I used the toilet and splashed cold water onto my face. It refreshed me, and I wiped my face dry. The shower turned off and Freddie exited it. I turned round and my eyes grew wide when I saw his manhood. He grinned at me and put his arms around my waist. He put his forehead on mine, and I felt the water from his hair cascade onto mine.

He kissed me on the lips and I deepened it. I cuddled him and leaned my head on his chest. He held my hair as we hugged. I pulled away and he cupped my cheek. "I'll go make you some breakfast, sweetheart," he said, and left the room. I shouted after him: "You might wanna get dressed in case the kids see you!"

I heard him laugh, then the sound of drawers opening. I turned the shower back on, and before I got inside, Freddie ran back in and quickly kissed my cheek. I got in and let the water cascade down my body, and I washed my hair. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself.

I walked through to the bedroom and got dressed properly. I saw Jack climbing down the stairs and picked him up. He giggled and tried to wrestle himself out of my arms. I made it downstairs and finally let him free. He ran as fast as he could towards the kitchen, and I waddled after him.

Freddie had made the breakfast as he promised, and Holly was sat happily eating Coco Pops. I took my place and Freddie gave me my food. We ate as a family, and I helped clear the pots.

We finished clearing up, and Freddie hugged me from behind. He nuzzled his face into my shoulder and asked: "So, what do you wanna do today?"

I answered: "I was thinking of telling Carly the good news." Freddie smiled and kissed my ear.

"Ok, I was thinking of taking the kids shopping coz they need some new clothes," he said, and I suggested: "Why don't we go with Carly?"

He agreed and got the kids ready. I rang Carly and she said that she was happy to come along. Freddie grabbed my hand and walked me to the car. Holly and Jack sat in their seats, and I got in aswell.

We drove to the mall and met with Carly outside. She was alone, but she did have a little bump showing. We greeted her with a hug and Freddie said: "You're blooming."

Carly blushed and kissed Freddie on the cheek. "Thank you." She turned to me and said: "Seriously, you are so lucky to have married him."

I couldn't help gushing and nodding, and we headed into the mall. We spilt up and Freddie took the kids shopping while Carly and I rested at a café. We got our drinks and sat down, both sighing. Carly leaned close to me and said: "So, you said on the phone that you had some news. What is it?"

I beamed and replied: "I'm pregnant too!"

Carly lit up and screamed: "OMG No way!" and clambered over the table to hug me. She let go and sat back down, but we got a few weird looks. We just laughed and carried on talking like nothing happened.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

"That was fun," I sighed, resting my feet on the sofa. Freddie nodded and began to massage them. I groaned with pleasure, and he raised his eyebrows. "Not like that," I scoffed, and threw a cushion at me.

We had taken the kids to Carly's for the night and she said she would drop them off in the morning. Freddie excused himself for a bath and headed upstairs. I turned the telly on and relaxed. This was disturbed by the sound of glass smashing.

I sat straight up, immediately on high alert, and pulled the blanket covering the sofa closer for comfort. I couldn't hear any movement, so I decided to see what it was.

I entered the kitchen, and cautiously looked around. Happy no-one was there, I dived into the fridge.

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my neck and squeeze hard. I tried to pull free, attempting to wrench myself free, but he was too strong. He whispered into my ear: "Don't move, bitch," but I continued to struggle.

My senses were beginning to weaken but I heard the faint call of: "Sam?" I tried to reply but I only managed to gag.

Through the struggle, we had turned to face the door and I saw Freddie staring at me in horror.

"Freddie,…..help…me," I croaked, but he just stood still.

I screamed at him in my mind, wanting, needing him to save me. But he wouldn't move, and my vision blurred and turned to black.

A.N: Almost done, 5 more and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	10. The Climax

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Sam POV

I still couldn't see, but I could faintly hear a car engine. I was drifting in and out of consciousness and starting to feel really dizzy. I had no idea how much time had passed, but after regaining enough strength, I managed to open my eyes.

The image was blurry, but I could tell I was in some sort of white room. I moved my hand, and I was shocked to discover they had been taped together behind my back. I tried to wrench them free, but it wasn't working.

I made a noise to cry for help, but it was no use. My mouth was also taped up, and it was really tight. Suddenly, the room came to a halt as I realised that the vehicle I was in had stopped.

The door was opened, and I was forced outside. It was pitch black, with only the night stars to be seen. My captor dragged me into a abandoned warehouse, and I was shoved harshly to the ground. I stared at him begging for mercy, but I couldn't see his face.

He leaned into my face and I could smell his breath. It reeked of smoke. Holding my breath, trying to not to breathe it in, he ripped the duct tape off my mouth. It stung like hell, and he untied my hands. I rubbed my face to try and get rid of the pain, but it was no use.

Freddie POV

I rubbed my cheek, ridding it of the pain from when he had punched me. I raced to the door, desperately trying to win back my darling Sam. She was pregnant with my child, and she had been taken away from me. I slammed open the door, but he was already driving away. Making a mental note of the licence plate, I ran back inside and rang the police.

They said they would begin tracking it immediately and I sprinted upstairs to get dressed. It was all a rush, and the only thing keeping me going was seeing Sam safe at the end. I grabbed my car keys, and headed out to the police station. I drove as fast as I could without breaking the law.

I got close to the station, and I pulled into a space, slamming my foot on the brake. I strode into the station, and bounded up to an officer. "Sir, I rang about 30 minutes ago, My wife's been kidnapped, and she's pregnant with my child," I said, staring deep into his eyes.

He noticed my desperation to get Sam back, and sent me straight through. It was intimidating, seeing all these figures of authority in one room. One of them approached me and told me his name was Detective Jones. "Your wife's captor's car is currently being tracked. If it hasn't left the city, it should take us no longer than about 20 minutes," he said, and sat back down to his work.

I was taken into a room with a woman and a sofa. She shook my hand and sat down with me. "Hello Freddie, I need you to give a description of what the intruder looked like and we also need your account of what happened," she said.

"Ok," I started. "I went upstairs for a bath, and I heard a sound of glass breaking. I got out and went down to see what it was. That was when I saw the intruder with his arm around Sam's neck/. I really wish I could've helped her, but I just froze with horror."

My voice broke off. "I just didn't know what to do," I sobbed. The woman rubbed my back and replied: "It's ok, take your time."

I continued: "He dragged her out of the house, and he punched me when I finally decided to act. I was knocked hard, but I still managed to read the licence plate, that's when I called here."

"Ok," she replied, and she gave me a coffee. "This might help." I took it gratefully and drank it all in one go. We waited in that room while the officers tracked the car. I know that they were doing the best they could, but it still frustrated me that they were taking so long.

After what seemed like a age, the officer came into the room and told us that the car had been spotted just outside of town near an abandoned warehouse.

We drove there as quickly as possible, but I was still shaking and sweating with worry. The thought of Sam was the only thing stopping me crying.

We arrived outside the warehouse and the officer told everyone to stand by, I couldn't wait any longer, and before I knew it, I was charging into the warehouse, looking for my little angel.

I heard faint shouts to come back, but I ignored them. Creeping inside, I kept low and after a while. I spotted Sam. She was lying down on the floor, and her mascara had stained her beautiful face. It broke my heart clean in two.

I kept low and made it to Sam. I tapped her shoulder lightly and she turned quickly. She jumped with fear, but managed to keep quiet. "Freddie," she said, and hugged me tight. I held her as she cried, and kissed her head.

Her captor was turned away from us at this point, but he spun round. I pulled Sam close to me when I saw the gun. He pulled his hood down and said: "Freddie Benson."

"Neville?" I asked. "What?"

"You two took my fans from me, so I'm giving you both what you deserve," he said, and the shots were fired, and my vision went black in Sam's arms.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

Sam POV

I woke with a start, and felt a hard thump on my head. I heard someone say: "OW!" and looked to see who it was. It was Freddie, but he was back to his teenage self. I jumped off the bed, and hugged him tight.

He seemed surprised and hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. He pulled away quickly and asked: "Hey, Carly got me; she said that you were screaming my name in your sleep."

"I had a dream, and in it we were married and we had kids, but then I got kidnapped and then we…." My voice broke off as I sobbed. "We got shot."

He embraced me and stroked my hair, and I couldn't help but smile. "Hey, it's ok," he said, softly soothing me. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked. I nodded and he cuddled up next to me, and I fell asleep in his arms.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

I woke the next morning, and Freddie was watching me. I smiled at him and he looked away. I swear he was vaguely blushing. I laughed and go up to make some breakfast using Carly's food. We ate it together and then Freddie stood up, telling me he had to go because his mum would be worried. I agreed and followed him out.

He opened the door to his apartment, and turned to face me. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "and thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome," he said, and was about to go in his apartment, but I pulled him back. He turned and his lips met mine in a light kiss. He seemed shocked at first, and I pulling away, but he grabbed me back and deepened the kiss. I hugged him after we pulled away, and he kissed my head.

Finally, we pulled away from one another, and Freddie smiled at me. I smiled back and headed home.

A.N: That's all, thank you all for reviewing, it means so much! Emma xoxo


End file.
